Anastasia Heartwood/Jewel Beetle
Anastasia Morningwood is a fanon character created by Miraculous Cora Zone. Info Name: Anastasia Morningwood Age: 15 Miraculous: Hair Barrette Kwami: Poopoo Transformation: Similar to Marinette's except with hair barrette Power: Combat, Flight, and Super Speed Family: Lucas Morningwood (Father), and Alicia Rodriguez-Morningwood (Mother) Friends: Nathanaël, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agreste Love Interest: Evillustrator (Nathanaël's villain alter-ego) Appearance Anastasia is Hispanic teenage girl who is about 5'3." She has medium dark black hair, which she tends to always wear in a braided ponytail. As a high school student, her outfit maintains the contents of a purple pollo shirt, pink pants, and purple boot-like shoes. Her most notible accessory, however, being her hair barrette. As Jew Beetle, Anastasia acquires a full pink bodysuit, and mask with a likeness of a beetle, complete with antennae, and yellow-orange beetle wings. She obains a staff and shield for her weapons, with her shield bearing a strong resemblence to that of her Miraculous; her hair barrette. Her hair braid also tends to become a little longer whenever she transforms into her alter-ego. Powers * Flight - Using her wings, Jew can keep track and look over anything and everything * Super Speed - Using her super speed, she can cause confusion and dizziness to distract her opponent. * Combat - Usually done with her staff, Jew uses this tactic when she feels necessary, against her opponent. Weapons * Staff - Similar to Chat Noir's, Jew can use her staff to to strike her opponent if she doesn't have enough time to use her shield. * Folding Shield - Using her shield, Jew can use it to protect anyone who's in harm's way, or to defend herself from any villain who attempts to strike her with whatever they got, whether it be with just one quarter of the shield, or whole. Her shield is also a communicator, which she can use to talk to either Ladybug or Chat Noir. * Jew Spear - Combining her staff and (quarter of) her shield together, it can magically transform into a special spear. This weapon is only necessary if Ladybug's Lucky Charm requires it, in some way. Personality Anastasia is a very sweet and smart girl, but she is also quite shy around certain people. She's pretty smart in every subject, aside from History and Geography. She loves animals, her parents, her friends, and (the) Evillustrator. Ana can be clumsy at times, but she never lets that get her down, especially when it comes to bullies. She hates bullies, and bullying, in general. Anastasia is not very athletic, nor, a fast runner, but she is gifted when it comes to Tennis. As Jew Beetle, she retains the same personality as Anastasia, but she is more outgoing and spunky. She's also more athletic when she is her superhero alter-ego, being able to use combat skills (thanks to fencing lessons from her friend Adrien), as well as able to gain super speed, unlike when she's just her regular self. Relationships Poopoo Poopoo is Anastasia's kwami. She helps her to transform into Jew Beetle. She is Ana's most precious and dearest friend, as well as, partner. She's very supportive of her, especially when it comes to Ana's huge, scandalous romantic affair with Evillustrator (however, she's quite suspicious about whether or not his feelings for her are truely genuine). Although she is supportive, she can also be quite sassy as well. Poopoo does tend to sneak a few things behind Ana's back at times; The #1 thing that she tends to sneak the most are grapes, which happens to be her favorite snack. Nathanaël/Evillustrator Nathanaël has been one of Ana's best friends since she first moved to Paris. He is very supportive of her but can be kind of secluded at times. When it comes to hanging out, the two tend to make little comic-like fanfictions about their favorite superheroes; Ana writes whilst Nathanaël draws, it becomes their schtick. Nathanaël has no romantic feelings for her, however, as his heart belongs to her superhero alter-ego, Jew Beetle, not knowing that they're the same person. Although, he is her best friend, Nathanaël has yet to tell her that, after school hours, he is Ladybug, Chat Noir, and (formerly) Jew Beetle's enemy, the Evillustrator. Irony, being, that Ana is completely in love with Evillustrator, not knowing that he is really her best friend, in normal life. The two of them must be very discreet about their (secret) scandalous romantic affair, as it is the very first time, in history, that a hero and a villain have ever fallen in love with each other; not even Ladybug and Chat know about the two of them. To show his affection, Evillustrator has given her several nicknames: "Jewly," "Precious Little Jew," and "Jews," and greets her with a 'Hello Kiss,' and leaves her with a 'Goodbye Kiss.' Even though he is a villain, he is very gentle with Jew and will not let anything or anyone get between them, not even Ladybug and Chat Noir. Though the two of them have discussed about revealing each other's identities, unfortunately, it can never happen, as Jew has told him that no one must know who she really is, not even the one that she loves (Evillustrator) the most. Understandably, he decides to not tell her his own identity, as he thought that it wouldn't be fair to either of them if one of them knew and the other did not. The two of them are very supportive and loving of each other, even though they are supposed to be enemies. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Marinette is Ana's best gal pal. The first girl she quickly became friends with when she and her family moved to Paris, France. The two of them tend to bond mainly over fashion, but they do plenty of other activities together such as baking, and rocking out to Jagged Stone. Like Alya, Ana knows about Marinette's crush on Adrien and tries her best, along with Alya, to help her break out of her clumsy and fumbling shell. She's very supportive of Marinette's love life, however, she doesn't let Marinette help out with her own love life, no matter how much she wishes. When it comes to Ladybug, she respects her and thinks of her as the older sister that she never had. Ladybug loves Jew as a little sister, and mentors her with whatever she believes is necessary, despite the couple times where she tends to act just like Chat. The two of them tell each other everything, aside from their identities, and Jew's secret rendezvous with one of their (her former) archenemies... Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir Adrien is the second guy that she befriended, the first being Nathanaël, the year she moved to Paris. Next to her beloved Evillustrator, and Nathanaël, he is the sweetest guy she's ever met. Unlike most of the other girls at their school, she doesn't care that he's a model. She just sees him as a regular guy who just does what he does to please his father. Once a week, she joins Adrien for fencing lessons, as she thought it would be a lot of fun, and a great way to spend time with one of her friends. The fencing lessons come in handy when she transforms into her alter-ego, and her combat skills take place. Her relationship with Chat Noir is a great one. Unlike Ladybug, Jew finds Chat quite funny with his little cat puns and sassy attitude. Though, Jew does act mature around 99% of the time, a couple times a day, she will joke around with Chat just to get under Ladybug's skin. Like Ladybug herself, Jew knows about Chat's crush towards the red and black-spotted superheroine. He doesn't try very hard with hiding it. Along with Ladybug, the two of them tell each other everything, aside from their identities, and her scandalous relationship with Evillustrator... Trivia * Anastasia moved to Paris, with her parents, when she was 13 years old. * She loves the theatre. * She prefers showtunes more than any other kind of music, aside from Jagged Stone. (She also loves opera music). * She absolutely LOVES classic Noir films. * Ana is a HUGE Star Wars fan, like her father. * The first person to give her the nickname "Ana," was her father. * She hates every vegetable except for corn and cauliflower. * Her favorite musicals are "Les Misérables," "Phantom of the Opera," and, most recently, "Hamilton." * Her favorite hobby is writing short stories * She and Nathanaël have been great friends since she moved to Paris, at age 13. * Despite being a girly-girl, she doesn't like to wear dresses or skirts. She will not wear them at all, with the exception for Special Occasions. * She's trying her best to get her friends Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng together * She despises horror movies * Even though she is half Puerto Rican, she cannot read, write, speak, or understand Spanish except for a few words. * She sometimes refers to, Nathanaël, as "Tomato Head." * She is the first superhero to fall in love with a villain, along with the villain returning the same feelings. * She's the first superhero to have a (secret) scandalous romantic affair with one of Ladybug and Chat Noir (as well as her own, former) enemies, Evillustrator (Not knowing that he is her best friend, Nathanaël, in normal life). Quotes "Am I the only teenager who loves to listen to opera music?" "Poopoo, sprout antennae!" "Evillustrator No one can find out about us!" Category:Miracusona